


Under the Stars

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare tells Daggeron how she feels about him, but does he share her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe no one has done this pairing before. I watched this show when it first aired and tried to find a fanfiction with this pairing, but was met with no luck, and now, all these years later, I still can't find one. So I decided to write one myself. I know this isn't the best story, but I had to write something. I was actually trying to force a different story out when this one just came flowing into my fingers, so I'm just going to post it and see how it goes.  
> I know a lot of people see Daggeron and Madison together - and I sometimes imagine it myself - but come on, it seems like opposites attract on this show and they're the sun and moon. I also know there's an age difference, but he was in a cave ''not aging'', and Clare would be around the same age as Madison. Regardless, I would also think that if Udonna and Leanbow had to give their blessing to anyone for Clare to be with, they would rather it be with someone they know and trust.  
> I'm sorry for the rant, but I've waited so long for this kind of fic to happen. Please, somebody write another story for this pairing - they need some love.

Clare stood ridgidly in front of him, breathing quickly and shallowly, her mouth slightly open with the want to say something, anything. She didn't know how it happened; one moment she and Daggeron were talking quietly as they took in the beauty of the stars, and in the next moment she was confessing every single feeling she has ever had about him, to him. The silence lingered on and she decided to just make a run for it. She was halfway to the door when she felt the gentle pressure, the slight heat, of his hand close around her wrist.

''Wait.''

Just the one word was enough to make her heart flutter in a completely different dance, and her breathing slowed when his thumb began to trace gentle circles on the inside of her wrist.

''Please,'' he whispers huskily. 'Just allow me a moment.' After a short pause he led her over to the nearby bench that ran along the railing.

Clare sat anxiously, her hands in her lap with her fingers twisting together.

''If I'm to be honest,'' he began, 'I had decided to tell you of my feelings a week or so after you had completed your training. I just ... couldn't think of the perfect way how.' 'I do love you Lady Clare, never doubt that.' 'I just wish to do this properly. To ask Leanbow and Udonna for their blessing in a courtship with you.' 'I promise you, I will talk with them tomorrow. Will you grant me then to do so?''

Clare stared at him with rounded eyes. His speech, of him confessing his own feelings, was mostly lost on her, her mind being unable to understand what he was saying completely, but she heard enough to know he felt the same as she. That he loves her, too.

All she could do was nod mutely, and he gathered her hands in his own, and kissed them with the softest of caresses.

''Perhaps we can enjoy the stars for a moment longer,'' he said leaning back, but still facing her, with their joined hands resting on his knees.

She thought it funny, later on, how she had went out to see the stars but only had eyes for the sun.


End file.
